


地下情人

by plaguecity



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/F, F/M, Reinhard is a girl, 吉安 - Freeform, 吉莱, 安莱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaguecity/pseuds/plaguecity
Summary: 警告：吉安结婚前提下的吉莱♀+吉安；既有吉莱♀感情线也有吉安感情线；有百合要素；三人有病，狗血且雷。本质是个下三滥黄文。
Relationships: Annerose von Grunewald/Reinhard von Lohengramm, Annerose von Grunewald/Siegfried Kircheis, Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Comments: 20
Kudos: 12





	1. 01

齐格飞事隔6年再次返回奥丁，他新婚妻子的老家，也是他曾经住过的地方。  
他开着车从费沙一路自驾到奥丁，安妮罗杰侧躺在后座昏昏欲睡。  
“快要到了。”齐格飞看了一眼后视镜，爱怜地说。  
他和安妮罗杰同年出生，今年都是21岁。但是齐格飞早进大学一年。他们是在费沙大学教育系一楼餐厅认识的。当时齐格飞拿了两个火腿三明治一碗蔬菜汤扫码，18岁的安妮罗杰在收银——这是她勤工俭学的一部分。从那天起，他只去那个餐厅吃饭。几次碰面后他们发现，原来他们三年前就见过面，在奥丁的唱诗集会上。只是很快齐格飞就搬走了。  
一切发生的自然而然，像是排演过千百遍那样。今年5月，也就是两个月前，即将进入最后一学年的安妮罗杰，和马上大学毕业的齐格飞结婚了。

“这里。”安妮罗杰坐直身子。齐格飞倒车进入一排树荫，熄火拔钥匙，下车替妻子开门。  
安妮罗杰挽住他的胳膊，指了指一条通往一间白色小屋的道路。路旁草没及膝，而院子里的草坪干枯发黄，像是很久没有人打理了。  
齐格飞按响门铃，安抚看上去有些焦虑的妻子。

莱因哈特正跪坐在沙发上打游戏。那是她打架胜利的战利品。  
“莱因哈特！”传来她的父亲，塞巴斯蒂安的声音。男人走下楼。  
“你没听到门铃吗？……不知道去开门吗？！你姐姐今天回来！”  
手柄的后摇有点厉害，她差点被怪物打死了。莱因哈特冷漠的瞥了一眼塞巴斯蒂安。  
塞巴斯蒂安伸手去夺她的手柄，她灵敏的躲过了。后者冷笑一声，直接走到电视前，拔了数据线。  
“白痴。”她压低声音骂了一句，把手柄摔在地上。这套游戏机很旧了。她恨这个小镇。她想去大城市。  
莱因哈特起身去前厅开门。

“你好！你一定是安妮罗杰的妹妹——”她看到一双海蓝色的眼睛。一个青年，个子非常的高，一头宝石般的红发。然后她才看到她的姐姐。  
“莱因哈特！”安妮罗杰张开双臂，一把抱住她16岁的妹妹。  
莱因哈特嗯了一声，然后她迟疑的伸出手，也抱住她的姐姐。

“好久没见，我很想你……你长高了，莱因哈特。”安妮罗杰在厨房里一边忙碌一边说。  
她的妹妹坐在餐桌边，反复用勺子搅动着小碗里的甜汤。  
“你为什么暑假都不回来？”莱因哈特怀疑的问安妮罗杰。  
“你进入大学后就没回来见过我。”  
“我要打工……”安妮罗杰停顿了一下，然后回答。  
莱因哈特哼了一声，“那你也没多想我。”  
坐在一旁的齐格飞开口了。  
“你的妹妹，安妮，是叫莱因哈特吗？”他问妻子，但是看着和妻子除了发色和瞳色略有不同，相貌十分相似的金发少女。  
“是。”莱因哈特回答。  
“我以为莱因哈特是个男孩的名字……”齐格飞好奇。  
“我老婆怀她的时候，都说会是个男孩，”一旁看报纸的塞巴斯蒂安插话，“名字都起好了。结果呢？”  
他哼笑一声。  
“又是个女孩。克拉贝尔可算是白死了——”  
“别说了。”安妮罗杰打断父亲，用盘子端了四杯咖啡，递给餐桌旁的几人。  
“我不喝咖啡，”塞巴斯蒂安皱眉，“给我倒一杯白兰地。”  
安妮罗杰重重的把他的那杯咖啡放在他面前，几滴液体溅了出来。  
“白天喝酒不好，”她说，“而且我也不知道酒放在哪。”  
塞巴斯蒂安一瞬间仿佛想要发怒，但是看到一旁的齐格飞，他又忍住了。安妮罗杰现在嫁人了，不能像以前那样被他呼来喝去了。

“对了……”齐格飞打圆场。  
“我带了礼物。”他站起身，走到行礼箱旁。  
塞巴斯蒂安露出笑容。  
光线有点暗。齐格飞边拉行李箱的拉链边想，应该把窗帘打开。  
这时他看到一双纤细白皙的小腿从视线中经过。他抬起头，莱因哈特打开了窗帘，满屋阳光照了进来。  
也许是阳光太明亮，齐格飞这才注意到，少女穿着一件纯白的短袖，和一条不太合身的运动短裤。短袖在强光下几乎是透明的……他能看到莱因哈特刚发育似的两个乳房和乳尖的轮廓——她没有穿胸罩就这样在家里走来走去。  
齐格飞立刻收回视线，他看了一眼安妮罗杰和塞巴斯蒂安。如果她的父亲和姐姐都没说什么，无论如何也轮不到他这个新姐夫来说小姨子的穿着打扮合不合适。  
他从行李箱拿出一个封好的礼盒。  
“这是什么？”齐格飞听到清亮的声音。  
莱因哈特在他面前蹲了下来。她的上衣领子太低，齐格飞想。而她的运动裤又太短太紧，这样的距离和动作，裤沿向上蜷起，连着大腿的小半个屁股都露在外面。浅紫色的布料在少女两腿之间勒出一道暧昧的内陷。  
齐格飞迅速拿着礼盒站起，后退了一步。然后他定了定神，走向塞巴斯蒂安。

“不错，”塞巴斯蒂安笑的更欢畅了，“是好酒。让我们现在就——”  
“等一下，”齐格飞摇头，他从口袋里掏出一个信封，递给岳父示意他打开。  
塞巴斯蒂安惊讶了……那是一大沓帝国马克。  
“怎么？”他问，“你和安妮罗杰刚结婚的时候已经给我打过礼金了……”虽然他并不介意这个女婿再多给一点。  
“我和安妮罗杰想，”齐格飞看了一眼妻子，妻子点点头，“带走莱因哈特。”  
“让她跟我们去费沙。”  
莱因哈特猛的抬起头，她的目光从姐姐和姐夫脸上扫过，仿佛在确认她没有听错。  
然后她紧张的看着父亲。即使在学校被一群人围在操场上的时候，她也没有这么紧张过。  
赛百斯蒂安数了一遍钞票。为什么不呢？这个小女儿和他可以说是相看两厌了。而且和安妮罗杰不同，自她进入高中以后，每次他只要借酒装疯打她，莱因哈特一定会还手。她那股疯劲有时候能让他见血。  
“好吧……”塞巴斯蒂安故作矜持，“那就这样吧。”  
他有点想提醒这个看上去温和良善的女婿一句，莱因哈特可不是什么好相处的小女孩。不过，他也没必要表现的这么热情。麻烦还是等主人自己发现为好！  
莱因哈特直到被姐姐推着上楼去收拾行李才意识到，她真的要离开奥丁了。  
她要去费沙了……千城之城，不夜之都，费沙。

齐格飞本来想让莱因哈特在家里玩两天再动身。但是莱因哈特似乎一秒也不想多呆了。要不是安妮罗杰说开夜车不方便，她几乎要催着齐格飞吃完晚饭就走。  
“你不和你的朋友们告个别吗？”齐格飞问。  
“我没有朋友。”莱因哈特回答，她爬进后座，研究了一下，给自己系上安全带。  
安妮罗杰坐进副驾驶座，和门口的父亲挥手告别。  
齐格飞发动引擎。  
“……我们会帮你转学去费沙大学就近的社区高中。现在是暑假，你还有时间在开学前补一下进度，要知道费沙的课程可能——”  
“没关系。”红色的suv发动了，无精打采的树木向两边退去。  
莱因哈特的脸几乎贴在车窗上，看着那些极速远去的房屋和树木。  
她露出了自齐格飞见到她以来第一个笑容。  
“我一定会是全班最厉害的那个。”  
齐格飞点点头，继续开车。他喜欢少女的自信。她笑起来很漂亮。  
“还有，”他继续和少女搭话，“你如果想改名字的话，可以告诉我和你姐姐。不要听你父亲的，女孩子没什么不好，你可以有一个女孩的名字。”  
莱因哈特立刻摇头。  
“我不要。”她说。她宁可有一个男孩的名字。齐格飞没再坚持。  
莱因哈特默默注视着前排那一头红发。她有些怅然。  
要么就是她确实认错人了，要么就是……  
齐格飞真的不记得她了。


	2. 02

齐格飞被他的大学生妻子从睡梦中摇醒。他闭着眼睛搂住安妮罗杰的腰，两人接了一个吻，然后笑着分开。  
“我做好了早饭，”安妮罗杰把自己的金发从丈夫手心拽出来。  
齐格飞开始换衣服，“你没有必要起这么早。”  
他站在镜子前按压自己炸开的头发，“我可以去学校吃。你知道的，我们办公室楼下就有餐厅。”  
“先去学校不会来不及吗？我想你在家吃了饭，可以直接去客户公司——那样你每天可以多睡一会。”  
现在是9月开学的第一周，齐格飞挂在费沙大学教育系下做着一份助理讲师的工作。但是实际上，他的主要收入来源是给费沙各种大大小小的公司做内部培训。费沙大学所有教过他的教授都对这个才毕业不久的学生印象极好，他的客户名单已经排到了半年后。  
“客户公司附近也有——”然后他看到了妻子的脸色，他立刻明白了。  
“但有什么比得上你亲自做的早饭呢？”他拉住安妮罗杰的手。  
两人互看一会，又开始接吻。这次时间长了许多，以至于——

“你们是在接吻吗？”齐格飞匆忙回头，看到莱因哈特出现在他的卧室门口。少女的手按在门把上。  
“啊，没有，我们只是……”他有一点尴尬。  
“你们就是在接吻。”莱因哈特下结论。这么明显的事情，她又不是白痴。  
她不理齐格飞，转向安妮罗杰。  
“我找不到皮筋了。”少女拨弄了一下自己半长不短乱糟糟的金发。  
在奥丁的时候，她一直自己剪头发。但是来了姐姐家后，安妮罗杰禁止她继续这样做。要求她先把头发留长，再带妹妹去理发店修剪。  
“用我的。”安妮罗杰从床头的梳妆柜取出一条带水钻的宽发圈。她让莱因哈特坐到床上，自己给她扎头发。  
齐格飞拉着睡裤，一时不知道应不应该继续往下换。  
安妮罗杰似乎忘记了丈夫的存在。她一手抓着莱因哈特的发尾，不断有细碎的金发漏下来——这个长度，真的是披着也不对，扎起来也很困难。

“你还没换衣服吗？”安妮罗杰被妹妹的头发弄的心浮气躁。她的语气有点严厉。  
“换好了呀。”莱因哈特蹬掉拖鞋，盘腿坐到姐姐姐夫床上。她的格纹校服裙向上缩去，露出两截漂亮的大腿。齐格飞从穿衣镜里注意到，她的膝盖是粉红色的。  
“……这叫换好了？”安妮罗杰松开手，她想放弃对付莱因哈特的头发了。  
她领着妹妹来到镜子前，齐格飞不得不让到一边。  
莱因哈特穿着中规中矩的女式高中制服，短袖衬衫和格纹裙让她显得活力十足。她在姐姐的示意下抬头挺胸，在微微鼓起的胸口位置，两颗凸起浮现在衬衫上。  
“你的文胸呢？你今天第一天去新学校，不能再像在家里一样了。”  
“我从来不穿——也没买过。没有必要。”莱因哈特皱眉。和其他女生相比，她的发育期来得非常迟，以至于她以前都没有注意到自己的胸部发生了什么变化。虽然最近……  
莱因哈特下意识的抬手去摸自己的乳房。最近两个月那里好像是长大了一些，她还时不时的感到胀痛。  
“你已经16岁了呀！”安妮罗杰无奈的说。她一手解开妹妹的衬衫扣子，让她娇小的乳房暴露出来，一手去托量她的下围，从她的乳侧按摸到乳尖。莱因哈特感觉怪怪的，她在姐姐怀里扭动了一下，但是没说什么。  
“我今天请假，”安妮罗杰下结论，她收回手，给莱因哈特扣上扣子。  
“我带你去买文胸……你不能就这样去上学。”  
“我不想第一天就请假。”莱因哈特不满。  
安妮罗杰看了她一会，最后叹了口气，从自己衣柜装内衣的格子拿出两块花朵状的乳贴。  
“那你先贴上这个。放学后我再带你去。”  
她见莱因哈特点头同意了，才放下心来。然后她转身。  
“……齐格飞？”她有点惊讶。  
“你还在房间里吗？”  
齐格飞维持着拎着睡裤腰带的姿势。  
“我去趟卫生间。”他最终说。然后他没等妻子开口就离开了。  
一个健康男性晨勃是很正常的。他边走边想。这和刚才观看了妻子和她妹妹搞的这一出完全没有关系。

齐格飞下午培训开始前接到了妻子的电话。  
他穿着一身深蓝色的西装外套，站在客户会议室外的落地窗前。  
“现在吗？”他看了一眼会议室里，人已经陆陆续续开始进场。但是他知道安妮罗杰并不是那种会无缘无故打扰丈夫工作的妻子。  
“出什么事了吗？”  
对面沉默了几秒。  
“什么事你都可以和我说。”齐格飞这样告诉她。他好像想到了什么。  
“是以前那件事……他们发信息说要来找我，”安妮罗杰压低声音，“高登巴姆……”  
“我接你回家。你先在学校人多的地方等着。”齐格飞立刻说。  
挂断后，他想了想，开始给办公室的同事打电话，找人来代班。

齐格飞匆匆赶到费沙大学，在鲁宾斯基的雕像前看到了安妮罗杰。他的另两个女同事陪着她。  
“走吧，我接你回去。今天不要出来了。”齐格飞说。  
“可是......”安妮罗杰犹疑。  
“我答应了今天放学带莱因哈特去买文胸。”  
“......非得今天不可吗？”  
“总不能让她老是就这样去学校吧？半大不大的小孩，会被欺负的……你能带她去吗？或者我们一起？你不需要做什么，把她交给店员，店员挑好后付款就可以了。”  
这听上去倒不是特别困难，齐格飞心想。  
“那这样，我先送你回家。然后我去接莱因哈特。”  
安妮罗杰点点头。她向陪着她的丈夫的同事道谢，夫妻二人一起离开了。

看到他们远去后，齐格飞的两个同事互相议论。  
“那个安妮罗杰吗？我还以为齐格飞这样的男人，会喜欢比较知性独立一点的女性。她还是个学生呢，而且听说......”  
“不是也有这样的男人吗？”另一个人打断她。  
“宁可为120分的美女抛头颅洒热血，也不要和90分的普通美女共度一生。”她耸肩。两人开始往回走。  
“不是你的就不要瞎惦记了。齐格飞虽然看起来对谁都好，也许就是喜欢救风尘那一套也说不定......”

一辆红色的SUV停在莱因哈特高中门口。  
金发少女走了过来。她走得比平时慢一些，书包拖在地上。  
“......怎么了吗？”齐格飞敏锐的察觉到了。他下车来到莱因哈特身边，递上一支冰镇汽水，玻璃瓶壁上满是白霜。  
莱因哈特抬头看他一眼，一把砸了那个瓶子，无数碎片地上闪烁。  
“......莱因哈特？”  
少女没理他，打开后座车门钻了进去。  
齐格飞想了想，也跟着钻了进去，坐在莱因哈特身边。  
“你到底怎么了？”他严肃的问莱因哈特。  
“打架输了。”莱因哈特简洁的回答。她说的也可以说是实话。

事情一开始和以往每一次没什么不同，只是细节上有些差别。因为她的奥丁口音，她说话的态度，她那个男孩的名字。在第一个人挑衅无果，试图伸手抓她的时候，她动怒了，一脚踹中对方双腿之间。对方大叫一声滚到地上。  
莱因哈特哼了一声，准备放两句狠话作为总结。  
就在这时她感到胸部传来一阵隐痛。她伸手托住自己疼痛的地方，揉了一下，然后她发现早上姐姐给她贴的两片花瓣从凌乱的衬衫下摆掉了出来。  
现场的气氛变了。  
地上那个男生像感觉不到疼痛似的爬了起来，盯着她。很快，半个班的男生都围住了她。  
这没有什么。莱因哈特心想。她不是没有挨过比这更严重的打。但她也不会让对方好过。  
除了这感觉并不像挨打。  
在让几个人流血退开之后，莱因哈特的双手被按住了。她的胸部被抓捏了几下，但那似乎并不是为了让她感到疼痛或者失去战斗力。她说不上来，但是那种感觉比疼痛更糟糕。  
被她踹了下体的男生凑近她，手捏成一个拳头——伸进了她的裙子里。  
他是要报复我吗？莱因哈特想。他也要在我这里来上几下？  
那个拳头凑近她、抵住她，然后变回了手掌。她感觉到他的手指。她不知道自己是什么表情，发出了什么声音。更多的人凑近她，更多的手伸进她的裙子里。莱因哈特不知道自己是不是出了汗，她的内裤好像变湿了。那条湿润的内裤被卷起剥离，她试图夹住它，却只夹住了另一个人的手指。莱因哈特感觉到了什么很陌生的东西，在她体内发酵。  
这时老师走了进来。  
“你们在干什么？！”她惊疑不定的问。  
半大的男生们如梦初醒，一哄而散。  
莱因哈特揉了揉手腕，站了起来。她整理好裙子和衬衫，拒绝了老师报警的提议。  
“小题大作。”她这样说。  
然后她拽紧书包，走出了教室。

只是打架输了而已吗？齐格飞观察着她。她的校服裙有些凌乱，衬衫掉了一颗扣子，从衬衫的缝隙几乎能看到......  
齐格飞让自己的视线回到莱因哈特的脸上，盯住她的眼睛。  
“......你有没有哪里不舒服？感觉到疼，或者就只是不舒服？”  
莱因哈特不耐烦的挥挥手。  
“我不是说了吗？打架当然会身上疼了。”  
“我想回家。你现在就开车带我回家。”她命令。  
“......你姐姐让我今天带你——”  
“我现在就要回家。”莱因哈特发怒了。  
“安妮罗杰要你干什么你去跟她商量好了！我就是要现在回家，不行吗？”  
齐格飞沉默了几秒。他从后座出来，进入驾驶室，发动汽车。  
莱因哈特一言不发的看着窗外。然后她移开视线，看向后视镜中的齐格飞。  
她夹紧了腿。内裤还是湿润的，贴在皮肤上很不舒服。  
他真的不记得我了。莱因哈特想。  
我10岁的时候见过他。我当时还问他，“你要和我做朋友吗？”

齐格飞晚上的心情一直很不好。他能看出来，安妮罗杰和莱因哈特也一样。  
最后他安慰了妻子，勉强活跃了一下气氛。  
安妮罗杰和莱因哈特说晚安，莱因哈特没理她。  
他和妻子进入卧室，换上睡衣，关灯睡下。

半夜的时候齐格飞感到一个温热柔软的身体钻进他和安妮罗杰之间。  
“......莱因哈特？”他眯着眼睛辨认，试图开灯。  
“不要。”莱因哈特制止他。  
“我做噩梦了……我想和你还有姐姐一起睡。就今天一次。”  
安妮罗杰迷迷糊糊也醒了。  
“做噩梦了吗？”她问妹妹。莱因哈特点点头。  
“那和我们一起睡吧。”安妮罗杰抱住莱因哈特，将少女更紧的挤向齐格飞。  
齐格飞感受着黑暗中少女紧贴着他的、玲珑的曲线。他一动不动。  
莱因哈特倒是很快睡着了。  
她把头埋在姐姐肩上，双腿夹着姐夫结实的大腿，无意识的磨蹭。  
姐夫和姐姐就像爸爸妈妈一样。她坠入梦乡前神智不清的想。  
我真正的爸爸妈妈。


	3. 03

莱因哈特注意到今天的晚餐有些不同。  
“我不吃莴苣。”她皱眉抗议。  
安妮罗杰瞟了她一眼，似乎要说什么，齐格飞默默动手把碗里的莴苣全部扫入自己的餐盘。  
少女看上去还是不满意。  
“......今天的晚餐怎么这么，”她环视餐桌，“健康？”  
她注意到姐姐和姐夫对看了一眼。  
“是这样......”安妮罗杰决定告诉妹妹，“我和你姐夫决定要个孩子。我们在备孕。”  
“孩子？”莱因哈特眨了眨眼。她感到一种某名的危机。  
安妮罗杰点头。她有这个念头很久了。在她结婚以前，在她为了赚钱离开奥丁不择手段的高中时期，她常常在想，如果有一天，她能安顿下来，有个家庭，她就想要一个自己的孩子，然后抚养他或者她长大。那个孩子将有一个完全不同于她和莱因哈特的童年。她会有一个正常的孩子。她也为此为将来的孩子寻找着一个正常的父亲。  
但是她毕竟还在上大学，就一直没有和齐格飞提这件事。直到上周，她又收到了自称是高登巴姆集团员工的敲诈短信……她忍不住告诉了齐格飞，她是不是永远无法安定下来了。但是齐格飞说，如果她想要，他们现在就可以有一个孩子。他会保护他们的家。  
莱因哈特看了一眼齐格飞。她意识到这个决定是不可更改了。她闷闷不乐的放下了刀叉。

夜里。莱因哈特睁着眼睛躺在床上。她看着被窗外月光照亮的天花板，感到难以入眠。  
姐姐和姐夫在干什么呢？备孕......她好像有点知道，又好像不是那么明白。  
她翻身坐了起来。莱因哈特浑身赤裸，只穿着一条姐姐去给她买胸罩时一起买回来的纯白内裤。她习惯裸睡，如果不是有时候，她夹着被子睡的时候，会莫名弄湿被套，她连内裤都不想穿。  
莱因哈特穿上拖鞋，找了一件大码的T恤套上，蹑手蹑脚的出门。  
她决定去看一眼。

主卧室的门没有锁。莱因哈特举起手，她正准备敲门。姐姐告诉她进别人的房间一定要先敲门。  
然后她听到了什么。先是姐姐的声音，然后是姐夫的声音。那种声音和平时非常不一样......莱因哈特心跳加快了，她突然不敢敲下去。  
好奇怪的声音......为什么姐姐会发出这种声音。让她也想......  
莱因哈特夹紧了腿。她感到棉质的内裤被夹进了自己下面的那两片肉之间。她伸手去试图勾出来，在手指和那两片小肉瓣纠缠的过程中，她又开始流水了。就像那天在学校里一样。莱因哈特一咬牙，粗暴地把整条内裤扯了下来。  
她用内裤还是干的部分擦了擦流到大腿内侧的液体。然后鬼使神差的，她一手抓着自己湿漉漉的内裤，一手悄无声息的推开卧室的门。  
她看到了姐姐和姐夫，月光落在他们身上。一切一览无余。  
她像是被施了魔法似的定在那里。莱因哈特看了一会。  
原来姐姐和我这么不一样。她想。  
莱因哈特掀起自己勉强遮住半个屁股的T恤，牙齿咬住。她一手摸着自己的乳房，模仿姐夫抚摸姐姐那样，揉捏自己的乳头和乳晕，然后把柔软的乳房抓捏成各种各样的形状。她突然觉得自己的乳房太小了，和姐姐完全不能比。  
她的另一只手扔掉抓着的内裤，来到下面。她目不转睛的盯着齐格飞。少女的手指在那两瓣肉唇上揉捏逡巡，然后进入狭窄的肉缝。她观察着齐格飞的动作。齐格飞那里太大了，姐姐都被顶开了，她也想......莱因哈特寻找了一会，然后她找到了，她的手指伸了进去，往里......  
莱因哈特停住了，她有点腿软。站不住了。  
她看到姐夫似乎停下了动作。  
莱因哈特如梦方醒。她立刻捡起地毯上自己揉成一团的白色内裤，轻手轻脚的走了出去。  
她刚才站过的地方留下一摊水迹。

班上的男生们注意到了莱因哈特的变化。  
她本来就很漂亮，但是突然之间，她好像开始格外注意打扮了。这让她显得有些危险，又仿佛更容易接近。  
男生们在体育课后堵住了她。  
莱因哈特的运动神经极好，她刚踢完足球，出了一身汗。被汗水浸透的短袖紧贴着她，勾勒出半个曼妙的乳房，和一圈奶罩上的蕾丝花边。她的球裤也湿透了，褶皱卡在少女两腿间凹陷里，站在她身后的人能看到她屁股上内裤边缘的痕迹。她的内裤也是带蕾丝的。明明上次不是。  
她闻起来是香的。其中一个男生想。  
“干什么？”莱因哈特主动发问。  
“......我们有事想和你商量。”带头的男生说。他居然有点不好意思。  
“什么事？”莱因哈特拉开自己的领口，扇了扇风。  
“你热吗？”那个男生问。  
然后他迅速补充，“这样会着凉的......我们给你擦擦汗吧？”  
男生们凑近了，忐忑的看着莱因哈特。  
他们今天的态度很友善。莱因哈特想。很不寻常。  
她点了点头。  
“行吧，”她说，“不过要快点。我下午还有课。”  
男生松了口气。他使了个眼色。莱因哈特身后的两人走近她，开始脱她的衣服和裤子。她立刻露出了半个圆润的肩膀和一截纤细的腰。  
“你们干什么？”她问。  
“不然怎么帮你擦汗呢？”带头男生反问。  
莱因哈特想了想，没再阻止。湿衣服穿在身上确实很不舒服。她的内衣也湿透了。

短袖和球裤落在地上。一条速干毛巾落在她裸露的、富有青春气息的皮肤上，沾去了她的汗水。有人解开了她的胸罩拉扣。一对娇嫩白皙的乳房暴露在所有人面前，粉红色乳头上挂着透明的汗滴，她的背后还有一道浅浅的勒痕。  
带头男生先是隔着薄薄的速干毛巾揉晃她的两个乳房。  
“你的奶子好像比上次长大了。”他故作镇定的评价。他可不能脸红。他们只是在友善的帮助这个聪明绝顶、又仿佛脑子有点问题的转学生融入班级。  
“是吗？”莱因哈特想，那她是不是更接近姐姐了。  
男生点点头，“不过还可以长得更大。”  
“你的奶子这么漂亮，如果再，”他扔掉了毛巾，直接上手抓住她的双乳，大拇指用力来回碾过她发硬发胀的乳头，“如果再变大一点，所有的人都会想舔你，直到把你的汁水吸空。”  
所有人都会吗？莱因哈特思考。  
“那要怎么做......”  
这时另一个男生跪在她身后，手指伸入她的内裤罅隙，用力一勾，又松手让那条已经湿漉漉的布弹了回去。  
“呃......”莱因哈特震了一下。又来了，这种身体发软站不住的感觉。  
“你可以坐在我身上。”那个男生提议。他坐在地上，然后再次勾住她的内裤往下拉，让她仰面半靠在自己怀里。  
带头男生也跟着蹲下去，继续抓挤莱因哈特的乳房，展示给在场所有人看。  
从背后抱着她的男生分开她的双腿，掐住她的腿根。  
“你们看到了吗？这团水迹。还在扩大呢！”他指着莱因哈特的内裤中心。男生们一阵躁动。  
他拨开那条布，露出莱因哈特不断吐水的肉缝。  
“你想知道怎么才能让奶子变得更大吗？”他在她耳边问。  
莱因哈特点点头。  
他的手指撑开那条缝隙，让所有人都能看到里面深红的嫩肉。  
“现在是我的手指在里面，”他说，“如果我把别的东西放进去，越多的人把别的东西放进去，你就可以变得越丰满，越像一个真正的女人。”  
“你觉得呢，缪杰尔......莱因哈特？”他们已经足够亲密了。以后他们都可以叫她的名字。她那个古怪又可爱的，男孩的名字。  
莱因哈特准备点头了。

这是她第二次撞见这种事了。  
“你们疯了吗？这是在学校里！”她大吼。  
男生们作鸟兽散。该死，就差一点了！  
现在的学生们都是怎么了？她想。  
莱因哈特默默爬起来，给自己穿回衣服。  
她问莱因哈特，但是这个转学来的尖子生仍然坚持不要报警。她开始怀疑了，难道她就是有这种癖好？  
“你的监护人是谁？”她拿出手机，严肃的问莱因哈特。

齐格飞回家的时候，不确定自己看到了什么。  
“安妮......？”他问。  
安妮罗杰没有听到，她正在全神贯注的教育莱因哈特。自从接到老师的电话，把莱因哈特领回家后，她就决定不能放任妹妹这样懵懂下去。她要承担起对她进行性教育的责任。  
“这些地方是不能让别人碰的，知道吗？”她问莱因哈特。然后她让莱因哈特重复一遍，指给她看。  
安妮罗杰背对着齐格飞，而莱因哈特正对着他。她看到了他。  
齐格飞正要加大音量提醒妻子自己的存在。  
莱因哈特比他更快。  
少女解开自己的衬衫扣子，露出蕾丝花边的胸罩。接着她又脱掉自己的裙子。  
齐格飞没有发出声音。  
她伸手到背后，胸罩落在地毯上。她回忆着那些男生摸她的样子。  
“这里，”她捏着自己的乳头告诉姐姐，“这里不可以。”  
安妮罗杰点点头，伸手掂了一下妹妹的乳房。  
“你是不是长大了？”她问。  
莱因哈特又弯下身子，拇指插进内裤侧边，将它脱了下来。  
她微微叉开腿，把自己有一点充血的阴唇，和轻微绽开的唇缝展示给姐姐看。  
“这里也不可以。”她说。  
安妮罗杰半蹲下去观察妹妹的下体。那看上去只是被太多人抚摸了而充血未退，并没有受伤。  
“姐姐，我为什么，”莱因哈特问安妮罗杰，但是看着一动不动的齐格飞。  
“下面会流水呢？”  
“这很正常呀，”安妮罗杰抽出两张餐巾纸，伸到妹妹两腿之间，替她擦去透明的粘液。  
“女孩子长大了都会这样的。但是，最好等到以后，你有真正心动的人的时候。”

莱因哈特注视着齐格飞的眼睛。  
他怎么可能不记得她了呢？明明是她先和他说话的。当时他还鼓励她，要她去大城市，来费沙。  
难道那只是她的一个梦吗？  
然后莱因哈特下移视线，发现齐格飞的裤子鼓起了一块。  
又或许那并不是一个梦呢？

“如果，”莱因哈特又问安妮罗杰。  
“我已经有心动的人了呢？”


	4. 04

莱因哈特定下了一个目标，制定了一个计划。  
然后她开始一往无前的执行。

她和班上的男生很久没有打架了。他们如今对她非常顺从，甚至是殷勤。  
比如，上课的时候，她会作为几乎每门科目的第一名上台讲解试卷。以前台下总有各式各样的问题和刁难，后排的男生们大声抱怨缪杰尔讲的解法他们根本听不懂。  
但是现在一切都变了。她不论讲什么，得到的只有掌声，没有质疑。  
男生们期待的看着她，等着下课铃响，然后分组行动。

“今天是你们三个吗？”莱因哈特站在图书角，拿出裙子口袋的备忘录。  
三人点头，给她看自己的名牌。莱因哈特一一核对，在备忘录上打了个勾。  
“像说好的那样，”她一边提醒他们，一边解开自己的衬衫扣子——她的乳房又长大了许多，乳头颜色也变深了，看来计划卓有成效，“我说不可以碰的地方就不可以。”她尽量在效率和守信间保持平衡。她答应了姐姐，有的地方不可以让别人乱碰。  
一个姜色头发、两个红褐色头发的男孩有点不好意思、又一脸兴奋的看着她。他们为自己曾经背后说过缪杰尔的坏话感到悔恨。他们以前不了解她，认为她是一个高傲、惹人讨厌、脑子有问题的转学生，一个除了脸好看一无是处的外地女孩，和摩登的费沙格格不入。但是现在他们知道错了。缪杰尔、不，莱因哈特其实是一个天使。一个帮助他们这些口袋贫乏又精力旺盛的青春期男生，去天堂参观的引路天使。  
当然，有一点还是不变：她是一个脑子有问题的天使。  
而且她不仅是脸好看。

这次没有轮到的男生们自觉组成人墙，自带手纸，给参与的小组掩护，并且做他们的观众——莱因哈特甚至不收费。  
她的衬衫被解开，和刚开始相比升级了两个罩杯、而且变得花哨多了的胸罩被扔进人群传阅。她的裙子和狭窄紧绷的内裤也遭遇了一样的命运。  
姜发的男生开始摸她的乳房，并且上嘴咬。他严格执行了和莱因哈特的约法三章，绕开了她圆鼓鼓的乳头。莱因哈特还记得那天姐姐教育她时，拧了她的乳头，摸了她的阴唇——所以这些地方别人不能碰。但是乳房、小腹、屁股、大腿内侧......就没有关系。  
“换个姿势，”其中一个红发的男生说，“我们三个......这样太挤了。”  
她的手腕被抓住，按在书架上。莱因哈特分别握住书架两边，两腿岔开。她塌下腰，撅起浑圆紧实的屁股。姜发的男生钻进她身下的空间，脸紧贴着她的奶子；刚才开口的红发男生跪在她的腿间，从她平坦的、人鱼线分明的小腹舔到她格外白皙的大腿内侧嫩肉。没开口的另一个红发男生站在她背后，轻易抓住掰开她本来就因为这个门户大开的姿势充分展示的屁股。  
围观人群所在的地上很快就多出了意味不明的手纸。

莱因哈特热爱运动、体力充沛。但是被三个青春期性饥渴的小男生舔、摸、揉、掐了一圈，她也有点站不住了。她的小腹轻微抽搐，大腿抖的让摸她屁股的男生几次差点把手指戳进她粉红色的肛口。  
跪在她身下咬她大腿内侧的男生意识到了什么。先是几滴水落在他头顶，然后一个裂成两半、露出深红内芯的、圆鼓鼓湿漉漉的的粉红肉蚌照头蒙住了他的脸。莱因哈特的腰塌了下来，柔软的奶子撞进隔在她和书架之间那个男生怀里，双腿大张成一字而拉开的外阴坐在身下的男生脸上。  
莱因哈特接着感觉到......她的乳房被沿根用力掐住，硬挺的奶头被含住大力吮吸；她的两蚌阴唇被包裹进湿热的口腔，然后一条舌头顺着她的缝隙钻了进去，到处搅弄。  
“我们说好的——”她发出抗议。这样她没法向姐姐交代。既然她今晚要做对不起姐姐的事情，那么，在其他事情上，就要格外听姐姐的话才行！  
她身下的男生们想起来了……但是他们实在无法割弃！其中一人急中生智，突然学了两声狗叫。  
“我不是人，”那人舔吸着莱因哈特的肉唇和汁液含含糊糊的说，“不是说别人不可以碰吗？”  
莱因哈特想了一下，似乎被说服了——也许是她想要被说服。她默许了他们的行为，除了越来越明显的呻吟没再说别的。

直到她胸前一片濡湿，下体喷了两次水，围观人群发出骚动，有人掏出手机。她身后的男生也忍不住了，他停下了隔着裤子撞她屁股的行为，掏出自己勃起已久的阴茎，对准她的阴户，磨着她潮吹过后无法合拢的肉缝往里推。  
“不行……”莱因哈特清醒了一点。舌头插进来是一回事，她可以说服自己被狗狗舔一下并不算违规，但是生殖器是另一回事......就算是狗也不行！  
她单腿跳开，试图结束。  
“等、等一下，”男生急眼了，他跟上去，一把把她按在书架上，她柔软的奶子被挤成一格一格，发出不满的抗议声。他把她翻过来，让她面对所有人，掐住她的大腿举起往两边，勃勃跳动的阴茎直接抵住她水淋淋的、拉扯敞开的肉穴，小半个龟头滑了进去。  
“不行——”莱因哈特又说了一遍，她没什么力气反抗了，但是这里是要留给今晚——  
龟头整个进去了，前戏做的太好，这几乎毫不费力。  
人群看得清清楚楚，男孩们一阵兴奋期待的惊叫。缪杰尔若无其事的玩了这么久的火，今天终于要被就地正法了吗？她好像还是个处女。  
阴茎又往里挤了一截，他几乎觉得触碰到了什么......  
“不行，”莱因哈特第三次说了同样的话。她冰蓝色的眼睛看着红褐色头发的男生。  
他犹豫了......然后他低头咬住她的一侧乳头，从她阴道里拔了出来——一鼓作气插进了她下方的另一个入口。  
他开始大力的、一来一回的、像梦寐以求的那样、干她。  
围观的其他男生们肃然起敬。原来还可以这样......这既没有违反和缪杰尔的约定，又和真的上她差不多……这就是所谓创造性思维吗？  
怪不得老师总说：知识就是力量！

莱因哈特从地上爬起来，重新穿好衣服。其他人已经散场了，那个红褐色头发的男生留了下来，把一地卫生纸扫进垃圾桶。  
“对不起......”他吞吞吐吐的道歉。  
“我不接受道歉，”莱因哈特告诉他，“......但是你可以帮我一个忙。”  
姐姐昨天在餐桌上说，今晚要和她的同学聚餐唱k，凌晨以后才会回来。而姐夫今天和客户公司的应酬8点就结束，他很有可能会喝酒。也就是说她有4个小时的时间......这是千载难逢的机会——姐姐和姐夫几乎总是在一起。  
她现在只需要一个人替她在公寓楼下看着，如果姐姐回来了就给她报信。她需要一个人做她的哨兵。  
或者一条狗也行。  
莱因哈特大概讲了一下要他做什么，没有说为什么。  
男生也没问，只是非常殷勤的满口答应。  
莱因哈特想了一下，也没什么别的要说了。她没说再见，背上书包离开。  
她要先去趟厕所。

莱因哈特进入女厕所的时候，里面正有两个同年级女生在补妆。她们看到她，立刻收拾东西落荒而逃。  
她毫无感觉的和她们擦身而过。  
莱因哈特撑着洗手池翻上洗手台，球鞋扔到一边，赤脚站在大理石台面上看着镜子中的自己。  
她开始慢条斯理的把刚刚穿上的衣服和裙子又脱掉，然后是胸罩，然后是内裤。  
她审视着镜子里一丝不挂的自己。

她的金发已经很长了，披散下来能及肩背。她托起自己的乳房，个头大了不少，乳晕更深、乳头也更红。她接着张开腿，手机打光照着自己的下体。她的阴唇变厚、色泽变深，大腿根部的脂肪也有所囤积。  
她的计划执行的很好。她看上去不那么像还在奥丁时的自己了，她看上去更像另一个人。  
莱因哈特弯腰打开书包翻检。  
此时厕所隔间传来一阵冲水声。又一个女生走了出来，她看到全裸站在公用洗手台台面上的莱因哈特，露出了见鬼似的表情。  
她当然认识她，年级里没有哪个女生不知道那个缪杰尔......她们一开始还会骂她两句行为乖张的婊子，在sns上合伙孤立她......但是随着事情的发展，她的那些事已经不是行为乖张能概括的了，她们开始传说她有精神疾病，而且家里还是混黑社会的……没人再敢骂她，她们都躲着她走。  
但今天算是她倒大霉了。她手都不敢洗了，匆匆跑出卫生间。  
莱因哈特无所谓的看着她。她和这些行走的奶油蛋糕一向无话可说。

她继续翻找书包，拿出一个化妆盒和一件黑色的真丝连衣裙。这两样都是早上姐姐离开后，她从姐姐卧室偷出来的。  
莱因哈特蹲下，抽纸擦干自己胸前和下体的各种液体。射在她后穴里又流出来糊在屁股上的精液已经有点干了，她只好又打开水龙头，沾温水擦了半天。然后她趴在烘手机下吹干自己，再站起来，换上姐姐的连衣裙。  
她对着镜子，一手拿着手机看教学视频，一手给自己化妆。她有点手忙脚乱，但幸好她足够聪明，学的足够快。  
她最后跳下台面，盯着镜子转了个圈。  
她觉得自己做的非常好。  
如果有适当的灯光和足量的酒精，足以让任何人把她和安妮罗杰弄混。她看上去完全可以以假乱真。  
莱因哈特对着镜子笑了一下。

晚上8点一刻，她站在窗台，看到了姐夫的红色SUV。莱因哈特耐心等了一会，确认齐格飞是从后座下来，车是他的同事在开。他一定是喝酒了，就是不知道喝了多少。  
她关上家里所有的灯，只让浅淡的月光流淌进来。  
门口传来钥匙的声音。  
莱因哈特跑过去，然后她又放慢脚步。  
姐姐是不会这样跑的。  
门开了。她抬起头迎接他。  
“齐格飞......？”她镇定的、模仿姐姐的语气问。

“为什么不开灯......”她闻到一股酒气。她以前很讨厌这种味道......但是这次她感到庆幸。  
“停电了……”她接住他，把他往卧室带。  
他们跌跌撞撞的走了一路，最后两人一起摔倒在床上。  
他压住了她的裙角，她的半个乳房露了出来。  
她看着他，小心翼翼的缓缓凑近。月光洒在他们身上，一切一览无余。就像那天她偷看到姐姐和齐格飞时一样。  
她有点紧张，齐格飞并不是那种会喝很多酒的人。也许他会认出她......  
但是接着她发现她的担心是多余的。  
“亲爱的，”她听到他喊她。齐格飞把她按倒在柔软的枕头里，他的大手以和她那些高中同学完全不同的技术和力量，剥下她的裙子、把她露出的乳房揉捏成各种各样的形状。她像是他手中一团快乐的橡皮泥，在这个绝无仅有的晚上、在月光的魔法中，短暂被捏成了人的模样。  
“我的妻子......”他发烫的嘴唇熨帖着她发烫的颈项，然后一路下滑。  
“嗯，”莱因哈特回答。她的裙子已经成了缠在腰间的一团，她没有穿内裤，她用脚去蹬他的裤腰，直到把他的西装裤踩在脚下。她抬起的腿间、下午才被反复抚摸吮吸、而微微肿起和呈现熟红色的蚌肉大张，那种丰泽的模样让她确实仿佛某人长久的妻子。  
齐格飞按着她的膝弯，来到她的腿间。  
他咬噬她的小腹，直到她痉挛抖动，然后他两手用力把她分得更开，让她欢快流水的肉穴横向拉开，她的大阴唇、小阴唇、肉蒂、阴道口，一层接一层在他面前展开。她的一切在他面前一览无余。他凑了上去，脸贴着她。他的舌头进入了她。  
莱因哈特咬住了自己的拳头。她的乳房上下乱颤。她想要一遍一遍大喊他的名字，但是又害怕就此把他喊醒。她至少要等到他真的进来以后。  
她很快就潮吹了，大量清液喷出，齐格飞包裹住她，吸干了她。她又潮吹了第二次。  
而他还没有进来。  
莱因哈特抬起腿，勾住齐格飞的腰，在他身后锁住。她搂住齐格飞的脖子，自己用力贴上去，直到她喷完后开合的肉穴隔着内裤含住齐格飞勃勃跳动的阴茎头。她浸湿了他的裤头，她继续往里含，并为那种快要吞不进去了的绝望感感到欢欣鼓舞。  
床头她的手机在闪烁——那是她的哨兵发来的警告。但她什么也没有看见。  
她的眼里只有齐格飞。

齐格飞也看着她。  
他看着她的眼睛。她那在月光下、苍冰一样的眼睛。  
她还不到17岁。  
他扯下了自己的内裤，把完全勃起、青筋暴露的阴茎对准她润滑充分的肉壶壶口。他把她用舌头舔喷了两次，那样他进去的时候，她不至于太疼。  
他的龟头掀开了她的肉唇。那已经使她看上去有些吃力。  
他继续往里挤，挤进那个小小的、弹性的孔道。她的动静更大了，除了她脸上痴迷的笑意，那几乎有点像是挣扎。  
他说不清自己是什么时候认出了她。但他不可能不认出她。  
齐格飞低下头吻她。他放缓了动作，但是没有退出。  
他和她舌吻，他的舌头搅得她天翻地覆。他在转移她的注意力。  
他走走停停，才进了一个小节，已经来到了那片肉膜。  
“......任何事情、都有其代价，”他在她耳边低语。莱因哈特的呼吸顿了一下。

他以一种难以言喻的表情看着她。莱因哈特懵懂无知的回望。  
她还不到17岁，而他比她大五岁。按照费沙的法律，即使能证明他们之间这一切是自愿的，他也有很大可能会进监狱，他和安妮罗杰的看护权会被剥夺。更别说她是她的妹妹，而他是她的丈夫......他的名声、也许是他的人生，就会这样毁掉。  
齐格飞看着她。然后他按住她的手，一鼓作气贯穿了她。  
他听到她发出不同于刚才的声音。他继续吻她，然后毫不放松的、以自己的节奏抽插她。  
他一下比一下用力，一下比一下进入的深。而莱因哈特的表情也重新变得痴迷快乐。  
他托着她的屁股把她抱起来，让她抱紧他的脖子。然后他一边走动，一边干她。她看上去还像是个小孩子。他不知道她怎么会有这么多坏主意。  
他把她放在窗台上，他的阴茎已经完全嵌入了她、撑开了她。他的龟头抵进她幼嫩的宫口。  
齐格飞抬头。他在窗户的玻璃上看到了站在门口安妮罗杰的身影。  
她不知道已经在那站了多久。  
莱因哈特在催促他......她看上去非常的漂亮、非常的......迫不及待。她的眼睛闪闪发光。  
那是一双堕落天使的眼睛。  
他的目光在玻璃上安妮罗杰的眼睛、和自己下方莱因哈特的眼睛上来回。  
他内射了妻子的妹妹。

齐格飞拔出阴茎。  
莱因哈特失神的看着他。她的小腹鼓起，白色的精液从她被干成一个圆洞无法复原的小穴汨汨流出。  
她看上去像是一艘破了洞、而不断下沉的白船。而他奔走呼号，试图寻找救援。  
安妮罗杰走了过来。莱因哈特终于看到了她。  
没有人说话。他们三个人都明白，这个家庭彻底完了。  
齐格飞低下头，用舌头堵上莱因哈特的破洞。  
他已经明白了，自己是这条沉船上唯一的水手。  
他别无选择。


	5. 05

齐格飞终于从莱因哈特腿间退出来。他镇定的让到一边，把位置让给安妮罗杰。  
事已至此，即使心中难以割舍，他还是决定——他要和安妮罗杰离婚。  
“所有的共同财产都归你......”他刚开了一个头，遭到了姐妹俩激烈的共同反对。  
“为什么？！”莱因哈特从床上坐起来，放下自己的、不，从姐姐那偷来的裙子。黑色真丝的裙子已经揉的皱皱巴巴，还沾满了白色的斑点：她毁了姐姐的一条裙子。  
但是她没有任何属于自己的财产，莱因哈特沮丧地想。她没法赔给姐姐。她对不起姐姐的事又多了一条......  
但是，但是......她也不想就此离开姐姐！她喜欢齐格飞......可是她也喜欢姐姐。她不想和他们中的任何一人分开！

“不要和姐姐离婚，”她恳求姐夫，“姐姐没有做错什么呀？”  
安妮罗杰也震惊又有点难过的看着丈夫。她本来今天就是因为接连收到坏消息，心情不好才破天荒的独自和同学们出去聚餐唱k……要知道，她平常宁可待在家里给丈夫做晚饭。  
她看着齐格飞和莱因哈特......她虽然不知道这是怎么一回事，但是，肯定是莱因哈特的错……她的妹妹一向是更出格、更不靠谱的那个。  
“到底发生了什么？”她问丈夫。然后她注意到莱因哈特穿着她的裙子，好像还画了一点妆……她似乎知道了答案。  
“我认错人了，我喝多了。”齐格飞第一次对妻子撒了谎。他也不想真的和安妮罗杰离婚，可是……他回味着刚才在莱因哈特身体里驰骋的感觉。两个金发天使是不一样的感觉……但是同样妙不可言。  
安妮罗杰点点头。她就知道是这样。莱因哈特打扮成她的样子，也许她的妹妹并没有坏心，也许她只当是另一场恶作剧。小女孩总是喜欢模仿成年女性，不是吗？莱因哈特当然喜欢模仿她……  
她其实甚至不怎么生妹妹的气了，但她还是决定得教训她一顿，不然以后这个家可怎么办呢？她也许是一直以来太溺爱莱因哈特了......  
安妮罗杰让丈夫退开，在一边看着。她走近莱因哈特。  
她不能让别人发现这一切。如果齐格飞进了监狱，她也会丧失看护权，她的妹妹就得重新回到奥丁、回到她们的父亲身边......她绝不能让事情变成那样。  
她决定教训她一顿，让她长个记性。  
然后就此揭过。

可是安妮罗杰有点不知道该怎么办。  
她绕着赤脚站在床边的莱因哈特走了一圈，拿不定主意……她甚至想推卸责任，把管教妹妹的重任推给齐格飞。他毕竟是正常家庭长大的小孩。而安妮罗杰自己只知道一种教训半大小女孩的方式：她的父亲曾经教训她的方式。  
但是出了这种事，她不能再事事指望温柔完美的丈夫了。她得学着自己来，不太完美也没关系。

她来到床边，坐到床上。这是她和丈夫共同的床，但丈夫刚在这上面中出了她的妹妹......虽然他说是认错人了。  
她和妹妹确实长得很像。她不怪他，莱因哈特的责任更大。  
“你才不到17岁，”她让妹妹仰躺在自己腿上。  
她伸手，从拉低的裙子领口掏出妹妹的一只乳房，用丈量的方式摸了一遍，又按了按她的乳尖。莱因哈特的屁股在她腿上扭来扭去，把她的衬裙都蹭湿了。  
“你为什么长大的这么快？你的奶头都不是少女的颜色了。”她皱眉审问自己的妹妹。  
“你知道我今天为什么心情不好吗？有两件事，一件与你无关，但是另一件......”  
她按住妹妹乱动的下半身，莱因哈特是有多动症吗？她毁了她的一条真丝连衣裙，现在又想毁掉她最喜欢的衬裙！她如果不是她的亲姐姐，换了别人早就想扔掉她了！  
安妮罗杰把真丝吊带从妹妹肩头剥下，让她换了个姿势。现在莱因哈特的乳房晃动着垂在她的膝侧，整个人趴在她腿上，跪在床上抬高屁股。  
她想了一下，示意丈夫也坐上床，按住妹妹的小腿。莱因哈特精力无穷，整天到处乱跑。她怕妹妹挣扎起来自己一个人按不住。  
她像挑西瓜或者称猪肉一样，隔着濡湿的裙子一寸一寸按摸着妹妹的屁股和股缝，寻找从哪里下手打的更疼一些。  
莱因哈特已经开始轻微颤抖了，她柔软的奶子不停碰触安妮罗杰的膝头。  
我还以为她天不怕地不怕，看来也并非如此。安妮罗杰心想。

齐格飞看着眼前、近在迟尺的、被裙子裹住大部分的莱因哈特圆翘的屁股，那之间一个圆鼓鼓的肉鲍半遮半掩，形状清晰可见。真丝布料浸满了液体，向内贴进她的肉缝，被一缩一张的肉唇含住吮吸。  
他遵从妻子的指示按着莱因哈特的小腿。他已经给她用舌头清理过一次，但也许是他射的太多了，随着安妮罗杰的腿按压着莱因哈特的小腹，不断有新的精液从她肉缝间流出，把湿重的裙子和床单弄得更加糟糕。  
他听到妻子开始训话了。莱因哈特试图绞紧腿，他不得不分开她。

“你知道姐姐最近有多烦心吗？结果今天你们年级主任又给我打电话，说你......”安妮罗杰还是不忍心对妹妹下狠手。她只是找准莱因哈特撅起的屁股正中股缝的地方，不轻不重的连打了几下。  
“她说你在学校卖淫。是真的吗，莱因哈特？”她问妹妹。  
和她用的力气相比，莱因哈特的反应显然是太夸张了。她也许就是这样，用过度反应来向姐姐撒娇讨饶。  
“......什么......什么叫卖淫？”莱因哈特在呻吟的间隙问。如果是塞巴斯蒂安这样打她，她一定会还击，但是姐姐......她好像不应该反抗。  
“就是出卖身体换钱。把裙子掀起来，”为了让她不知道是真傻还是假迟钝的妹妹理解，安妮罗杰掀高她的裙子往上卷，卷出了一滩淫水和白精，“腿张开让别人插你，然后拿好处，拿他们给你的钱。”  
她其实本来根本不相信年级主任说的话。莱因哈特和她不同，她的妹妹一向极度纯洁不开窍，根本不懂这方面的事情。莱因哈特不像她......她从高中开始就援交挣钱，还攀上了不该惹的人物，最后才能离开家里，来到费沙，认识齐格飞......这一切她都坦白告诉了齐格飞。但他只是对她说，你是我心中最高洁优雅的女性......她怎么可能不爱他？怎么可能不为他心动？  
但是......安妮罗杰看着裙子卷起缠到腰际后，妹妹裸露的、糊着丈夫精液的白屁股，她那两片肥厚又色泽丰润、根本不像少女模样的阴唇，和从她穴里不断分泌的、要落不落的黏液......难道年级主任说的居然是真的吗？这难道是她们缪杰尔家的诅咒吗？  
“你别骗姐姐说你不懂，”也许是迁怒，安妮罗杰加大力气抓捏莱因哈特两蚌滴水的肉唇，在妹妹的乳房上擦了擦一手的水，然后又挑开翻看妹妹肿大深红的阴核……那几乎赶上自己的大小了！难道她的妹妹真的什么都要和她比吗……  
“姐姐教育过你……你肯定知道让别人插你是什么意思，对不对？”她用三根手指伸进妹妹的阴户肉缝、现在已经不止是一条缝了，熟门熟路的往里挤进妹妹的阴道——她们姐妹俩连这里的构造都差不多！她稍微用力，在妹妹阴道发肿发热的软肉上按了按，莱因哈特立刻过电似的一阵抖，清亮的液体裹挟着似乎流不完的、被内射了一子宫的精液汹涌而出。  
“就像你勾引你姐夫那样……你有没有让别人插你这里，然后收他们的钱？”安妮罗杰拔出手指，故作严厉。但她看着自己指尖晶亮的液体，感到自己的两腿间似乎也有点湿了......她某明奇妙的、不受控制的看了一眼齐格飞。  
......齐格飞刚好也在看她。

“没有，”莱因哈特感到委屈。她当然没有让别人插进去过，除了今天下午，最后那一下......但是也没有进到底！姐姐说的她好像是个白痴。她又不是没有常识，她已经知道了不能让不喜欢的男孩子捅破她。而且姐姐居然怀疑她卖淫……她从来没有拿过别人一分钱！  
“真的没有，”她又抗议了一遍，两条小腿在姐夫手里乱踢。齐格飞的手向上，抓紧她的膝弯，把她的屁股分得更开了一些。  
安妮罗杰打量妹妹的表情。莱因哈特的眼神实在是太真诚了......她已经准备要相信她了。  
她又看向妹妹的屁股。她打了她几下，那上面连个像样的红印都没有留下。她果然还是干不好这种事。怪不得莱因哈特会不停的犯错。

“齐格飞，”她决定放权给丈夫。如果还想要过下去，他们两个应该做莱因哈特共同的监护人，一起教育她。  
“你来打她。”她和丈夫交换位置。她按住莱因哈特的小腿，让妹妹几乎全裸的趴在齐格飞膝头。  
她看到丈夫有点犹豫。齐格飞就是这样。他太善良了，他总是扮红脸，而她不得不有时候扮白脸......也许就是这样莱因哈特才会生出不该有的绮思。  
“用力打，不许放水，”安妮罗杰警告丈夫。他也必须做一次坏人。  
“这次的事过去就过去了，”她的妹妹一时糊涂，她不能跟着大动肝火，毁掉整个家庭......她之前也许是把事情想的太严重了，“以后我们都各自摆正位置......你是我的丈夫，是莱因哈特的监护人，是我们家的主人......可以吗？不要和我离婚……”  
齐格飞心软的说不出话来。他不想让安妮罗杰伤心，但也不想打莱因哈特......可他没有办法。  
他一手伸进莱因哈特乳间，掐住她晃个不停的两只奶子。另一手拨开她的金发，顺着她的脊柱摸到尾椎，按了按她的屁股。  
他还是停了下来。他的力气非常大，如果用力打，莱因哈特肯定受不了。但是他又不能在妻子眼前放水。  
他尽量理智柔和和安妮罗杰商量了一下。妻子最终同意了他的建议。  
他从床头柜找出一个遥控跳蛋，塞进莱因哈特波光粼粼的下体。安妮罗杰拿着遥控器。  
妻子同意后，他举起巴掌——然后用力落了下去。

和安妮罗杰不同，他才打了几下，莱因哈特两半屁股全肿起来了。要不是安妮罗杰注意着妹妹的表情，不断调整跳蛋的模式频率，她肯定会叫疼叫的喘不上气。但现在没人能听懂莱因哈特在叫什么。  
齐格飞有点心疼，他决定换个地方打。他轮流扇肿了莱因哈特的臀尖、腰际、大腿内侧......最后避无可避，只好来到她蠕动潮湿的肉壶，照着裂开的壶芯打下去。  
安妮罗杰看着她的妹妹。莱因哈特现在不像是一节漏水的水管了，她像是一个发生事故的音乐喷泉......她简直怀疑她的妹妹其实是失禁了。  
她叫停了她的丈夫。齐格飞松了一口气。  
安妮罗杰又数落了妹妹几句，然后允许她离开。  
莱因哈特站不起来，她基本上是爬出了卧室。安妮罗杰嫉妒的看着妹妹在地毯上留下的一条长长的水痕。她都不知道这一出到底是惩罚谁了。

妹妹离开后，安妮罗杰抱住了丈夫，用自己比妹妹更坚挺的乳房挤压齐格飞的胸膛。  
她拉着丈夫的手来到裙底，让他摸她湿润的内裤。她欣慰的发现丈夫也已经硬了。  
来不及换床单，他们很快滚到刚才齐格飞和莱因哈特滚过的床上。她似乎还能闻到床单上妹妹的味道。  
“等一下，”齐格飞边脱妻子的上衣边说。他还是有点担心。  
“我们要不要给莱因哈特买药？我射的太多了，我怕她怀孕......”  
安妮罗杰的胸罩掉落一半。她的眼圈突然红了。  
“你知道我为什么今晚想出去散心吗？除了莱因哈特在学校的事......”  
她捡起门边的手包，走回来给齐格飞看里面的一份体检单。  
“我们备孕了大半年都没有动静，就是因为这个......大概是因为我高中时的经历......”  
“我没有能力怀孕，齐格飞。”安妮罗杰黯然的说。  
齐格飞在黑暗中看着她，然后抱住她，亲吻她闪闪发亮的金发。  
“没关系，就算没有孩子也——”  
“可是我想要孩子，”安妮罗杰打断他。齐格飞不解。  
“我们可以和莱因哈特商量。反正都这样了……”她脱掉了自己的衬裙。  
“如果她这次怀孕了，那就是上天的旨意，我们可以收养她的孩子。”她的妹妹和她长得这么像。从基因上来说，齐格飞和她妹妹的孩子，跟齐格飞和她的孩子也差不多。  
“然后当做我们俩的孩子......当作我们三个的孩子。我们家的孩子。”  
她抱住丈夫的腰，长腿勾住他。  
“好吗？”她问他。

齐格飞最终点了点头。他本以为一场灾难就要开始。但是......  
他把脸埋进安妮罗杰的胸口，呼吸着她和莱因哈特不同的香气。  
这里面当然还有很多麻烦的事，很多法律问题......  
但是，他们三个是世界上最爱彼此的三人。只要他们齐心协力、共渡难关……世界上又有什么问题、解决不了呢？


	6. 06

莱因哈特从讲台走回自己的座位。一只脚横在她面前，然后一双手从她怀里接过一大摞书，放到一边。  
她习惯性的两手撑住桌面、分开双腿。等她的裙子被掀起、没有装饰的纯白内裤——那天之后，姐姐禁止她和姐夫在任何场合下独处，她也懒得再每天早起二十分钟给自己挑花哨的内衣——被扯到膝弯、一根肉棍挤进她的股间，顶着她的阴唇唇缝来回磨蹭，她才又重新并拢双腿，夹紧屁股。  
“不许进来，”她想了一下，决定还是不厌其烦的再提醒一遍。  
“嗯嗯，”橘发的男生从背后环抱住金发少女，把脸埋在她的肩窝，手从她的衬衫下摆伸进去解开她的胸罩，然后揉她的乳房。  
其他人见怪不怪的看着他们。没有人能理解莱因哈特奇怪的原则和道德标准。你可以摸她的胸，揉她的屁股，插她的腿缝或者屁眼，但是不能真的插她的阴道，也不能出于好心和感谢给她钱——一个硬币都不行，不然她就会勃然大怒。莱因哈特就像是某种流浪到一半被捡回家的小动物，沾染了各种各样的街头恶习，也并不真正理解任何道德；只是因为被领养她的人狠狠教训过，才严格到苛刻的遵循着一套她自己恐怕都说不出道理的原则。  
当然，他们并不想抱怨。在一切都能产生现金流的费沙，稍微高清一点的片子还要收费，而且女主角都没有莱因哈特好看。他们都很热爱她。

“今天下午……来吗？联赛训练……”男生把少女完全压下去，让她柔软的乳房挤压桌面。他在莱因哈特紧实圆翘的屁股缝里模拟性交的姿势干了一会、就感觉差不多可以射了。但是他觉得少女还不够湿、流的水还不够多。他很喜欢她，他希望她也有足够的快感。于是他决定咬牙再坚持一会；对于高中男生来说，能想到这一点很不容易。这或许说明了他的粗中有细。  
“什么时候？”莱因哈特边喘息边问。她很喜欢踢足球，更加喜欢参加比赛。她活泼敏捷，爆发力强，又精力充沛；她的体育成绩和学习成绩一样出类拔萃。这或许也是学校决定对她睁一眼闭一眼的原因：她很有可能不仅可以申请上费沙最好的大学，而且还可以以职业运动员的身份参加比赛。这是他们这个社区高中绝无仅有的事。遗憾的是，费沙高中足球联赛像其他很多体育赛事一样，是分男女队的。莱因哈特不想呆在女生队伍里。并不是像那些视她如空气的女生们说的那样，“缪杰尔就是那种眼里只有男人的女的”；只是因为她们都跟不上她的节奏，没有其他女生能像她这样跑了45分钟后还生机勃勃。还好，她可以在训练和模拟赛中混进男生的队伍——反正她也有一个男生的名字。她还可以排兵布阵，给他们做指导。  
“下午……我们提前一会……翘课。我来接你？”他抓紧莱因哈特的屁股，翘起的龟头几次差点顶进她不断分泌润滑物的阴道口。他现在非常想射精了。  
莱因哈特接替橘发男生的工作，开始自己摸自己的乳房和奶头。她想了一下，摇了摇一头璀璨的金发，“不用……我可以自己……翻窗。主操场对吗？”  
男生没回答。他抓住她的手，制止了她摸自己的动作，把她翻了个面，按在课桌上。然后他拢住她的两个奶子，把涨成紫色、不断跳动的阴茎挤进那条人为修筑的深沟，快速插了几下——全部射在她的胸前。  
“……对。莱因哈特……你真聪明，真的……你真好。”他回味了半天，终于说话。他开始给她重新扣上胸罩，拉起内裤。  
莱因哈特有点失落。  
她流了半天水，但她还是觉得喷出来更舒服一点……而且……  
少女整理自己的裙子，重新从桌上抱起那摞书，向自己的座位走去。她边走边夹紧腿，她觉得还差点什么……她怀念那个充满月光的晚上。  
但是姐姐看起来真的很生气，她被打的屁股疼了好几天……她再也不能假装成姐姐，欺骗他、爬上他的床了。

莱因哈特所在的队伍取得了胜利。  
没有任何人表示惊讶。赢的人固然是欢呼雀跃，输的一方看上去也暗自欢喜——他们接下来要一起加入庆祝仪式。  
金发少女红着脸——主要是因为激烈运动后的缺氧，拉起自己的短袖下摆擦汗。她的胸罩下围因为这个动作微微上移，露出一圈窄窄的红痕。汗水像碎钻一样装点着她的肚脐，她紧窄的运动短裤上端露出一条白色的内裤边，长筒袜蜷缩了一点，展示着她粉红色的膝盖。  
汗擦到一半，有人冲上来，架起她的胳膊。更多人跑过来抱住她的大腿，把她抬起来，在“缪杰尔是我们的王”的欢呼声中进行胜利游行——也有人喊的是莱因哈特。  
她的胸罩很快被解下抽出，在没有抢到先机抬起她的男生们手中转了一圈，被迎着夕阳抛到最高点，再落下，再抛起。像是毕业前夕提前上演的礼帽接抛戏。她的短袖、运动短裤、和内裤也很快被如法炮制。她现在浑身上下只剩一只沾着泥点的白色球鞋，和一对被褪到小腿的条纹球袜。  
莱因哈特感到晚春的风吹拂她的裸体，夕阳的余热烘干她身体上的汗。很多双手抓住她的屁股、大腿，扶着她的背，抚摸她柔软饱满的胸脯。然后在一圈又一圈的游行中，她被逐渐放低，她感到毛茸茸热乎乎的脑袋凑到她的乳房亲吻，手指伸进她的后穴，舌头从她紧绷的大腿内侧舔进她的阴唇唇缝，牙齿似有似无的轻咬她开始充血膨胀的阴蒂。莱因哈特发出叫喊声，像是草原上的鬣狗女王，召唤着她的臣民。  
最后她从空中降落地面。  
兴奋快乐、一脸傻笑的男生们一层一层叠上来，挤压着彼此，热情的压向中心的她。他们把她当作他们中真正的一员，叠在她身上，分开她的双腿，用身体的各个部分挤进去，攫取她身上每一寸皮肤的热度。  
莱因哈特才被烘干的身体又起了薄汗。她抓着湿润的草皮，金发洒满一地，在她肛门里搅动的手指抽了出来，取而代之一根更硬更大的东西。无数的男生用他们身体的各个部分在她身上乱蹭。她闭起眼睛、撅起屁股，摇摆展示自己鲜红丰润的两片大阴唇，以及藏在那之间的勃起的阴蒂、和流水不止的阴道口。她不断发出动物呜咽的声音，她仰起脖子，她想要被——  
然后她真的被贯穿了。

有人压住她，骑在她身上，拔出插在她后穴的阴茎，再一鼓作气掀开她摇晃的阴唇，插进她像浴室滴水兽放水一样的阴道。  
一阵巨大的欢呼爆发、回荡在整个操场。  
她的眼睛睁开了，她两片鲜红的嘴唇也微微分开。莱因哈特费力的回过头，看了骑在她身上的人一眼。  
这是不对的……她在逆光中迷茫的打量着那个男生模糊的剪影。她认不出来他是谁。但是他边干她边喊莱因哈特，所以他应该是他们班的同学，而不是其他班上的人。  
她答应了姐姐……不可以……但是……  
但是她可以假装没有反应过来……莱因哈特终于想到了一个对策。然后她再事后报复……告诉他们下不为例！  
她为自己的急中生智松了口气。莱因哈特扭过头，继续趴在草地上。她任由自己整个人一下一下被撞向地面，一边无拘无束的、发出越来越高昂的叫声。

事后她从地上爬起来，摸了一把自己腿间不断流下的、新鲜的白色精液。  
不止一个人内射了她。  
“第一个人是谁？”她皱着眉头问。  
男生们抓着自己的裤头和鞋，面面相觑。  
“这是不守规矩，”她冰蓝色的眼睛非常认真，“不守规矩的人要受惩罚。”  
男生们围成一圈，你推推我我看看你。然后他们有了一个主意。他们在几个眼神间达成一致——一把推出了他们之间最弱小最不受欢迎的那个人，然后纷纷咬定就是他起的头。  
那个男生被推的摔倒在地上，他紧张的抬起头，莱因哈特赤身裸体的走到他面前。  
“是你吗？”金发少女蹲下凑近他问。  
他吞了口唾沫。当然不是他……他一直被挤在外围，根本没碰到莱因哈特。  
但是他看着少女近在迟尺的漂亮乳房，闻着那种带着热度的天然香气……他鬼使神差的点了点头。反正他一直被欺负被冤枉，再多一次又有什么关系呢？而且他倒希望那个人是自己！  
莱因哈特危险的眯起眼睛，像是思考捕猎策略的野猫。然后她把他推成仰面朝天，分开双膝跪在他脑袋上方。  
“你骑了我，”少女声称，“我也要骑你。”  
男生还没思考出来她要怎么骑，他已经看到一个湿漉漉的、气味复杂的、裂成两半的深粉色肉壶照脸压来、几乎堵住了他的呼吸。他不得不张开嘴，伸出舌头，然后那个肉壶咬住他的舌头，开始在他脸上摇摇晃晃、来回碾压。新鲜的精液、欺负过他的同学们的精液，和莱因哈特自己的液体，不断一波又一波流满他的脸。  
他当着所有人的面勃起了。  
欢呼声再次响起，比刚才还要热烈。男生们激昂的大喊着莱因哈特的名字、好像那是什么鼓舞士气的誓词。

莱因哈特气喘吁吁的骑了半天，然后少女突然停下。  
“她是要潮吹了吗？”有经验的男生们交头接耳。  
但是事情比他们想象中发展的还要好。少女抱着自己的乳房，把自己从地上男生的舌头上稍微拔离。她酝酿了一下，拇指伸进男生的嘴撑开，对准他的舌头——酣畅淋漓的尿在他的嘴里。  
大叫、欢呼和跺脚声几乎要把草地掀翻。有几个兴奋过度的男生像挥信号旗一样挥舞着自己的鞋子跑了两圈才勉强停下。他们崇拜的看着那道清亮的激液从她两腿间射出，在空中反射着银白的波光。  
缪杰尔是一个天才！  
他们等莱因哈特站起后凑上去，一拥而上半真半假的又揍了那个被尿了一嘴的替罪羊一顿，以示拥护。  
“他已经接受教训了，”男生们重新开始抚摸少女的金发和身体，“我们下次什么时候……”  
他们是这样的爱戴她。此时此刻，他们愿意跟着她去到世界的任何一个角落。

莱因哈特拨开他们的手。有人递上她的内衣。她开始给自己扣胸罩、穿内裤，把球衣球裤塞进书包，重新穿上校服裙。  
“我有一个消息要告诉你们……”她看着在逐渐降临的夜幕中闪闪发光的无数双眼睛。  
她突然觉得有些伤感。因为这是最后一次了……她要离开了。

今天早上姐姐在厕所告诉她，从明天开始，她不用去上学了。  
“为什么？”她边提裙子边问。  
“你怀孕了，莱因哈特，”安妮罗杰给她看条状物上的两道杠，“再呆在学校可能会被发现。而且你需要有人照顾……我们得全家搬去海尼森。”  
安妮罗杰和齐格飞商议后，觉得搬去西海岸的海尼森是最好的方案。和东海岸的费沙不同，海尼森虽然也是一个港口城市，但是气氛更自由散漫、以科技业而不是金融业为主要产业。费沙只有医用大麻合法，海尼森却连娱乐用大麻都可以随处买到。更重要的是，海尼森的性行为同意年龄比费沙低一岁：可以给他们三人更多的转圜余地。  
何况……这样也可以远离高登巴姆集团的威胁。  
“可是，齐格飞——姐夫怎么说？”莱因哈特想了想，“我不是要申请费沙大学吗？”  
安妮罗杰皱眉。她的妹妹为什么总是这么抓不住重点？  
“海尼森大学不是一样吗？它们的综合排名差不多……”她拉着莱因哈特往外走。而且她怎么可能继续上学，她起码得等到孩子生下来。  
莱因哈特不太高兴。她被姐姐拽着，哼哼唧唧了一路。  
当初是齐格飞鼓励她来费沙的……为什么他又变卦了？而且他一直装作没见过她！  
“今天是最后一天，”安妮罗杰给她装好餐盒，“和你的老师同学告个别。明天我们就动身。”  
莱因哈特慢吞吞的系鞋带。她又看了一眼姐姐。  
姐姐严肃的对她点点头。  
莱因哈特只好认命。她毫无办法……她总是对姐姐的要求毫无办法。

她告诉了面前的球友们这个晴天霹雳。他们的表情确确实实如遭雷击。  
他们开始挽留她，劝说她。还有几个男生甚至哭了出来。  
莱因哈特也有些感慨的看着他们。  
从小到大，她跟着塞巴斯蒂安转过好几次学、搬过好几次家。每到一个新学校，她不是和人打架，就是被人孤立。或者兼而有之。  
她从来没有过朋友。即使是齐格飞……他明明答应过和她做朋友，可是后来又消失。再出现时已经变成了她的姐夫。  
她默许了他们开始一个接一个的拥抱她，抚摸她，亲吻她的金发。这是第一次在知道她要离开后，受到如此的挽留。  
……也许这就是友谊吗？

男生们哽咽的站成一圈。他们中的几人想起来，他们还从来没有报答过她……因为她无论如何不肯收钱。  
他们在自己的口袋和书包里翻找。一条条巧克力、能量棒和糖豆被不由分说的塞进金发少女的裙子口袋，直到那里再也塞不下更多。他们又执着的把零食塞进她的胸罩，甚至拉起她的裙子，把散装巧克力倒进她的内裤。  
莱因哈特别扭的挣扎了一下。她不太习惯应付这种感情。而且她的体温还很高，她怕那些巧克力化掉，弄脏了她的内裤。她的棉质内裤和姐姐的高档内裤是一起在洗，混色了姐姐肯定会很生气。  
“就是这样，”她最后总结，准备走人。  
“等等，”早上那个橘色头发的男生站了出来，“如果你明天就不来了……我们今天晚上能一起出去纪念一下吗？”  
“我有驾照，我们大家可以一起……去港口看星星。”  
其他人觉得他的建议很好。他们纷纷期待的看向莱因哈特。  
少女把自己的白色内裤拉到小腿，蹲下捡起那些滚落的巧克力放进书包。然后又重新站起，整理着装。他们目不转睛的盯着她。  
她不应该答应。姐姐要她今天早点回家……可是已经这么晚了。  
莱因哈特看了一眼不知不觉爬满繁星的夜空。海边能看到的星星一定更多。  
“好吧，”她把书包甩上肩头，向那个橘发的男生做了个带路的手势。  
男生们喜出望外。一行人浩浩荡荡的开始向校门走去。  
莱因哈特脚步轻快。姐姐说她从明天开始不能上学、不能再见这些人……可是明天还没到呢！

结果莱因哈特还是没能去成港口。  
他们人太多了，那个橘发男生的车——那已经是一辆对于高中生来说很大的车了——坐不下。他们决定从高架桥抄近路走过去。  
然后她在上桥处的收费站被一辆红色SUV拦下。  
莱因哈特从来没有见过齐格飞这么生气的表情。

“你要去哪？……这都是谁？”他问她。他在晚饭的时候从试图给妹妹打电话的妻子那里，听说了莱因哈特现在还在学校参加足球比赛的消息。他立刻表示要去接莱因哈特回家。  
“她应该知道怀孕了不能再去踢球吧？”安妮罗杰担忧的问。  
“你觉得她知道吗？”齐格飞反问。他的妻子沉默了，然后破例让他去接她。他匆匆扒拉完最后几口饭，拿起钥匙下楼。  
他扑了个空，莱因哈特离开了学校。他开着车在附近搜索了很久，最后终于在一座高架桥下这帮几乎和警察起冲突的高中生里，看到了那熟悉的一头金发，和裙子下白到发光的两条小腿。  
他走下车，轻易驱散了那些半大的高中男生。然后他抓住莱因哈特的手腕。  
“你姐姐还在担心你……跟我回家。”

莱因哈特某名奇妙的爆发了。  
她用力甩开他的手，用书包砸他，用脚踢他——他纹丝不动。  
“你这样很危险……你打我没关系，我不想你伤到自己或者别人。”齐格飞都没有躲闪一下。他只是居高临下的告诉她。  
莱因哈特气喘吁吁的停下来。她的眼睛像是黑暗中燃烧的劫火。如果她现在手上有一把刀，她可能会直接冲上去，然后——划开他的脖子。  
“你在装什么……齐格飞！”她大叫，“你不认识我了吗？你15岁的时候不是见过我吗？”  
“我还在奥丁的时候……那天唱诗集会，是我先见到你……姐姐后来才出来！我问你要不要跟我做朋友，你答应了……你还说像我这样的小女孩不会永远受困于奥丁这种保守落后的小镇……你要我来费沙！你说你知道我一定可以做到……你说我们会在费沙重聚！那时候，在我只有10岁、其他人都觉得我迟早要闯祸退学的时候……你就鼓励我申请费沙大学！你说你的愿望就是以后和我一起，成为全世界最厉害的大人——你全都忘记了吗？！你想说这一切都是我做的梦吗！”  
红发青年冷静的看着她，“……我们不是已经在费沙重聚了吗？”  
莱因哈特停下打闹。所以他果然是装的……他明明都记得。  
他们确实是重聚了……除了他现在是她的姐夫。  
莱因哈特突然感到一阵疲倦。她的手指插进自己的金发搅动。  
“我不回去，”她站直身体，“我再也不回去了。”说完她捡起地上的书包，头也不回的走向马路另一边。

齐格飞又一次拉住她的手。  
“还在红灯，”他警告她。  
在莱因哈特又要发作之前，他拉住她的另一只手。  
“和我回家，莱因哈特……然后我就告诉你，”他停顿了一下。  
莱因哈特对他怒目而视。  
“……我就告诉你，我为什么假装不记得你……我就告诉你一切。”  
他心平气和的看着跳脚的金发少女。少女打量了他半天，终于还是屈服。  
“好吧，”莱因哈特不情不愿的跟着他回到车边，齐格飞进入驾驶座发动引擎，她熟练的打开车门爬上后座。

齐格飞观察着后视镜中的金发少女。她的脸贴着窗户玻璃，城市的霓虹一条一条在她脸上打过。  
他提高车速，向他们三人的家的方向驶去。  
从这个角度来看，少女天使般的脸庞，和她的姐姐几乎一模一样。


	7. 07

齐格飞停好车，走出车库。安妮罗杰优雅自然的结束了和邻居关于草坪修整的对话。  
“我还有点舍不得她……一个可爱的小姑娘。我从没见过这么文静的婴儿。”邻居抱着襁褓里的亚历桑德拉递给安妮罗杰。今天是齐格飞公司的家属参观日，他只用工作半天，安妮罗杰也受邀前往。他们家刚出生几个月的小婴儿就暂时交给隔壁的女主人照顾——没人放心让莱因哈特一个人带孩子。  
安妮罗杰挽住丈夫的胳膊，齐格飞也向隔壁的女主人致谢。她回头俏皮的眨了眨眼，“也许，我们全家惹麻烦的份额都让一个人用光了。”  
邻居不解其意。吉尔菲艾斯夫妇是这一片邻里公认的好人；丈夫英俊、妻子美丽、热心公益、关爱社区，连草坪都比别人家的绿一些。  
……他们家有谁是很能惹麻烦的类型吗？

一道强光——也许没有那么强，只是她不太适应——从天花板楼梯入口的方向斜照下来。莱因哈特遮住眼睛，尖叫一声。  
“见鬼……我差点扔了手柄！”刚满18岁不久的金发少女盘腿坐在地下室的沙发上。她的周围散落着巧克力球的包装纸和空易拉罐。眼前的电视屏幕上，一波又一波丧尸被机枪扫射、血肉模糊的断肢满屏乱飞。  
安妮罗杰皱眉。她把吸奶器放在一边的桌子上。  
“你一天都在打游戏？……你就不能玩点不那么血腥的游戏吗？或者运动运动？”  
自从他们举家迁至海尼森，齐格飞找了个线上教育公司编辑的工作，他们也从费沙的高层公寓，搬到了像其他所有人一样的独栋小房子。安妮罗杰有一年都待在家里，照顾怀孕的妹妹，直到莱因哈特把孩子生下来——一个和她们姐妹俩小时候几乎一模一样的小女婴，可见缪杰尔家出美女的基因是多么顽强——然后夫妻俩对外声称孩子是安妮罗杰所生。  
姐妹俩对此都很满意。莱因哈特乐得管生不管养，反正她也为家里做了贡献。而安妮罗杰对莱因哈特的孩子视为己出；她似乎照顾了妹妹那么久，还没有厌倦再照顾一个小孩子。既然妻子姐妹俩商量好了，齐格飞自然也没有意见。他只是工作起来更有动力了。

“什么运动？”莱因哈特忍住在姐姐面前翻白眼的冲动。她现在也看到了桌上的吸奶器。  
“你们不是不让我白天出去吗？”她一边抱怨，一边还是顺从的撩起自己印着卡通图案的睡衣下摆，向后靠在沙发上。安妮罗杰坐在妹妹身边，托住她的一只乳房打着圈揉了一会，然后从桌上拿起吸奶器，把透明喇叭状的那侧扣在金发少女的左乳上。  
“你说呢？谁叫你砸别人的车？——幸好那户人家很快搬走了。万一他们发现……”安妮罗杰想起来还有些后怕。她后来才知道，原来他们的那户邻居男主人是律师。赔点钱倒没有什么，齐格飞来海尼森升职很快，甚至比在费沙还要如鱼得水。但是……说到底，莱因哈特的性情怎么这么不稳定？只要安妮罗杰一不留神，她就可能犯下害人害己的大错。  
莱因哈特不吭气。她当然是有理由的……隔壁家的狗朝她狂吠，还差点咬了她，她不能报复回去吗？狗跑进屋跑的太快了而已。  
她任由安妮罗杰操作了一会儿，然后忍不住哼哼唧唧、撒娇似的倒进姐姐怀里：她觉得有点疼了，但还是没吸出多少奶水。  
安妮罗杰搂着妹妹揉了半天，也发现好像没什么效率。她想了一下，把吸奶器挪开，轻轻捏了捏妹妹硬胀的乳头，引来几声含混不清的小叫。  
“你是不是零食吃太多了，没好好吃饭？”她怀疑的问莱因哈特，“最近几天都这样……你躺平，睡裤脱了——包括内裤。”  
在妹妹利索的脱了裤子之后，安妮罗杰又让她把两腿分开，然后自己趴上去，一手抓住妹妹的一只奶子、张嘴含住妹妹的乳头吮吸，另一手两指勾起、熟练的挖进妹妹的阴道点按顶弄。莱因哈特脸红的抱住姐姐的脖子。她还是有点不太习惯。  
虽然真的很舒服……和姐夫弄她是不一样的舒服。

“……你到底是怎么回事？”安妮罗杰吐出妹妹的奶头，她什么也没吸出来，倒是另一只手被莱因哈特的水流了满手。然后她捏了莱因哈特的屁股一下，“这样也不行吗？……可是别人都跟我说孩子要母乳喂养会更聪明健康！”怎么她的妹妹这么一点小事也会出岔子？如果是她自己的话……安妮罗杰有些惆怅。  
莱因哈特嘀咕了两句什么。然后她讨好似的凑上去，脸贴着姐姐同样美丽的脸颊，冰蓝色的眼睛里满是雾气，“让她吃一两天奶粉怎么了？我小时候不也是……姐姐，我们继续吗？”  
“你小时候是我们的母亲死了，”安妮罗杰神情变得有点严肃。她把妹妹的手拉开，打了她的屁股一下，“我才不得不用奶粉喂你……你还没死呢？能有点自我要求吗？我就知道不能让你带女儿……我绝不能让她像你……像我们一样长大。”  
莱因哈特见姐姐放开她站了起来，只好沮丧地放弃了继续讨好姐姐。但她还是小声反驳了两句。  
“可是，难道你妹妹我不聪明，不健康吗？我看奶粉和母乳喂养根本没什么区别！”  
安妮罗杰闻言打量了她两眼。  
“健康是挺健康。聪明……那要看怎么说，”她担忧的晃了晃空空如也的吸奶器。今天真的要给她们的女儿喂奶粉吗？  
“等等，”她制止了妹妹试图重新穿上睡裤的举动，又接着坐回去，从背后搂住莱因哈特，让她调整姿势，大开的双腿对准楼梯口。  
“我听到声音了……”安妮罗杰对莱因哈特耳语。  
姐妹俩一起看向地下室天顶楼梯的方向。

齐格飞在婴儿房安置好女儿、定了周末的食材、检查完全屋温控、并且让扫地机器人开始工作后，才下到地下室来看安妮罗杰和莱因哈特。  
然后他看到的就是这一幕：妻子还没有换掉今天让她在公司大出风头的那件黑色滚边长裙和深色丝袜，从背后搂着她的妹妹。而莱因哈特上半身穿着一件几乎是儿童风格的卡通印花棉质睡衣，扣子已经解开、露出两个漂亮的乳房和泛着水色的乳尖……下半身却什么也没穿。  
“拿个安全套过来……墙上那个架子就有。”安妮罗杰发出指示。  
“今天要一起吗？”莱因哈特看着齐格飞走近，脱掉上衣裤子，和姐姐接了个吻，然后一前一后把她夹在中间。  
安妮罗杰确认丈夫戴好安全套后，摸着妹妹的腿根，把她的亮晶晶的穴口从肉唇里扒开、展示给丈夫看。  
“你不喜欢吗？”她边摸妹妹的乳房让她兴奋起来边问。  
“……喜欢。”莱因哈特诚实的回答。  
“那就配合一点，赶紧下奶，”安妮罗杰调整了一下姿势，让莱因哈特完全靠在她怀里，一条腿挂在沙发背上。齐格飞掐住莱因哈特的另一条腿往外分开，然后一手握住她的屁股往上稍抬——接着扶着勃起的巨大阴茎、直接挤了进去。  
莱因哈特被撞的向后用力挤靠姐姐的胸部，安妮罗杰也条件反射的更加抓紧了妹妹的乳房。一时三人都有些喘息。

在丈夫开始有节奏的干她的妹妹之后，安妮罗杰平复了一下呼吸，心平气和的开口讲话。  
“亲爱的，你知道吗？”她爱慕的用指尖点了点齐格飞的额发，后者在抽插莱因哈特的间隙还不忘亲一下妻子的指尖。安妮罗杰可以感觉到其中的不同。她其实没有必要防备丈夫和妹妹……他们本来就是一家人。而且齐格飞非常听她的话，如果不是像这样，她要求丈夫干她的妹妹、来给他们的女儿准备食物，他就绝不会越雷池一步。  
“莱因哈特今天一天都在打游戏。她平常也不帮我做事，就知道找麻烦……你替我说说她呢？”  
身处巨大快感之中的少女试图发出抗议。她上周有几次都想帮姐姐做事，结果姐姐嫌她笨手笨脚帮倒忙，也怕邻居看到她，又把她关进地下室……那她除了打游戏还能干什么？  
齐格飞爱怜的摸了摸少女的金发，先她一步回应妻子。  
“也不能怪莱因哈特……她的个子又长高了，可能是地下室的空间不够，精力发泄不掉……不过没关系。我很快下个月又会升职，今年也许就可以换个远一点、没有邻居，但是院子更大的房子。可以让她在院子里玩。”  
安妮罗杰还是觉得有点不满。齐格飞就像看不到莱因哈特的性格缺陷似的，总是觉得她的妹妹情有可原。说实话，要是齐格飞顺着她的话数落两句莱因哈特，她也许还会反驳、反而护着妹妹；但是齐格飞这样一味给莱因哈特找理由，她就忍不住又找了一堆芝麻谷粒大的论据，来支撑自己的观点。  
莱因哈特才不管姐姐和姐夫夹着她说些什么。她在姐夫熟练有力的操干下很快就自顾自的高潮喷水了。少女满脸通红，轻轻捶了一下还在她身体里驰骋的齐格飞，示意他停一下让自己缓一缓。然后她发现——她不只是下面在流出液体。  
安妮罗杰停止了和丈夫的小口角。她抱着妹妹半坐起身，从一边的桌子上拿来吸奶器。看来这个办法还是有效的。  
“你不用出来，”她显然注意到齐格飞还硬着，就准备拔出起身了，“没关系……我一会儿上去喂女儿，你可以干完。”  
她一向是一个很体贴的妻子。

妻子的脚步声从楼梯口消失。齐格飞若有所思的收回视线。  
他将身下少女濡湿的金发拨到一边，从她身体里退了出来。虽然还没有射，但他也不想让莱因哈特持续高潮太久、消耗过多体力。最好是让她缓一缓。  
两人坐在沙发上裸裎相对。莱因哈特着迷的看着齐格飞腿间立起的那一大根。虽然她聪明、漂亮，看上去昂贵且高级；但是从本质上来说，莱因哈特仍然是那个长于奥丁的穷姑娘、野丫头。她不理解关于性爱太复杂的东西或者什么花样技巧。她就是本能的觉得，阴茎大、射得多就是好；那么齐格飞显然是世界上最厉害的人。  
当然，能够完全容纳他、还一次又一次高潮的自己也很厉害。

少女不知不觉靠近红发青年，金色的头颅驾轻就熟的在姐夫肩膀上找到自己的位置。  
“姐姐说的不对，”她用双手按住齐格飞的一只手，“我才不是找麻烦……我就是有点无聊。……孩子现在也生下来了，不如我……回去上学呢？”她有点紧张又有点期待的看着齐格飞海蓝色的眼睛。  
齐格飞没有接话。他只是反握住少女的两个纤细白皙的手腕。莱因哈特只好又问了一遍。  
“回去上学？回哪去……”青年低头，他手上的力气增加了，“我当初不是问过你吗，莱因哈特，你忘了吗？……你是怎么回答我的？”  
她当然没有忘记。  
那天她和同学们试图从高架桥抄近路去港口——现在她已经知道这是非常危险的行为了——结果被齐格飞拦下，她不情不愿的跟着他回家，齐格飞告诉了她一切。  
结果齐格飞一直都记得她。他假装不记得她，只是因为当初对她撒了谎……要她考大学来费沙，鼓励她成为世界上最厉害的大人，和她做朋友……这一切根本不是齐格飞真正的愿望。只是因为他从那天唱诗集会上小女孩的祷词中读出了她的志向和野心，他一直在顺着她、迁就她、不惜隐瞒自己的情感和意志，只是为了让她有一个更加光明的未来。  
莱因哈特觉得很感动，也很不公平……于是她问齐格飞，那你真正的愿望是什么？齐格飞告诉了她，然后她做出了抉择。  
于是现在他们来到了海尼森。她放弃了申请大学，同意就这样永远和姐姐姐夫在一起。莱因哈特当时觉得，这样又有什么不好呢？她很爱齐格飞，也很爱姐姐。而且他们还给她买了最新一代的主机和手柄，她终于可以火力全开，不用担心因为后摇失灵被低级怪物打死了！  
但是她现在真的觉得很无聊。莱因哈特年轻健康，姐姐又对她照顾的无微不至，生完孩子恢复的很快。她如今精力过剩，而且渴望阳光。

“不是有句话叫做，”她轻轻摇着齐格飞的手，决定通过撒娇蒙混过关。莱因哈特总是乐此不疲的对姐姐和姐夫撒娇，并且从中感到无穷无尽的快乐。她太喜欢这种有人宠着她的感觉了。  
“此一时、彼一时？我当初虽然答应了……现在反悔不行吗？”但是她发现这次撒娇好像不太奏效。齐格飞一动不动，他眼中的大海也平静无波。  
“事情不是这样的，莱因哈特，”他站了起来，并且示意莱因哈特也站起来。  
他们两个都没穿衣服，场面看上去有些介于色情和滑稽之间。但是身处其中的人自己都不觉得。  
“你做出了承诺，就必须坚守到底，直到完成你的允诺为止……不管发生了什么都不会改变。”  
齐格飞制止了莱因哈特的反驳。  
“打我一拳，莱因哈特。用你最快的速度和最大的力量。”  
“我为什么要——”  
“现在！出拳！”  
少女条件反射的出拳了。她的动作迅捷灵敏、以她的体重来说力气也相当不俗——但是被齐格飞易如反掌的格挡接下。他的眼睛一眨不眨，而她的乳房因为反作用力摇晃了两下。她注意到事情还没完，齐格飞似乎还想要趁势反击，少女连忙用另一只胳膊挡在脸前——什么也没发生。拳风仍在耳边，齐格飞的拳头却在她眼前极近的地方停下。  
“我就知道——”  
“你知道什么？”齐格飞又一次不同寻常的打断她。  
莱因哈特困惑的放下胳膊。齐格飞想说什么？

“你在打架方面很厉害，莱因哈特，”他居高临下的看着她，“但是仍然不是我的对手。所以我停住了，因为我可以控制自己。……如果你有更大的力量、更快的速度，你现在就不会这样站着……我会让刚才那一拳完全击出、然后彻底把你击倒在地。”  
“我能够控制自己。你总是向前狂奔、不考虑后果凭着激情做事……而我克制自己、控制自己……但是自控比放纵需要更大的力量。”  
他的目光审视着少女已经留的很长、而且打理整齐的金发，审视着她光洁青春的肌肤、坚挺美丽的乳房、纤细精致的锁骨，和白皙修长的大腿。  
“我从不是天生如此……我不知道你和安妮罗杰为什么会这么觉得。世界上有很多词可以形容我，但是其中既不包括普通，也不包括正常……我努力了，但你们轻视我做好人的努力。……你们觉得做一个好人只需要温柔善良，而不知道这其中耗费了我多少力量。”  
为什么会有人觉得，一个只因为见了一面，就决心将一生的心血奉献给两个除了脸、他其实一无所知的绝世美少女的人，只是一个普通孩子？他明明比安妮罗杰还提前一年上大学，有着和莱因哈特一样好的成绩、和远胜于她的人缘，安妮罗杰却只觉得他是一个“正常家庭长大的孩子”？为什么有人觉得他对这张脸——即使是姐妹俩共享的一张脸——的迷恋和平等的爱意，都不值一哂、非常正常？  
他再次拉住莱因哈特的两只手腕，让她隔着安全套套弄他仍然挺立的阴茎。少女有点害怕的边观察他的眼色边动作。齐格飞很少生气，他的眼睛总是让你想到阳光下风平浪静的大海。  
只有在这种时候……你才能意识到，最平静的海面下、往往有一千艘沉船的残骸。  
“你不能回去上学，莱因哈特。你不能接触其他人、你的同龄人……”齐格飞摸着她微微发烫的皮肤，“你只能永远和我、还有你的姐姐、现在还有我们的女儿在一起……不能有其他任何关系。你既然答应了，就要做到。信守诺言是一种美德，莱因哈特。”  
莱因哈特不得其法的捧着那个怪物搬的阴茎揉弄，她有点想用嘴，但是她又不喜欢橡胶的味道……对了，她为什么不剥掉那个安全套呢？  
“不是现在，”齐格飞制止她，“第二个孩子要按照计划来。我到时候会再射在你里面。……当然，也要争得你姐姐的同意。就像你离开这个地下室也必须取得我和你姐姐的同意。”  
他当然知道自己在做什么，虽然莱因哈特未必完全理解。他抓住少女的金发，又问了一遍。  
“你明白了吗，莱因哈特？你还想去上学吗？”  
莱因哈特不太情愿的摇了摇头。她确实是自己答应了齐格飞，但是……她也有点怀念学校、怀念人群、怀念她好不容易得来的球友们……或者是朋友们？  
齐格飞也摇了摇头。他按低莱因哈特，把戴着套的阴茎塞入少女口中，沉默的抽插了一会。他看着少女的眼睛，幻想着当他和安妮罗杰决定要第二个孩子之后，再次毫无保留的、肉贴肉的干莱因哈特的感觉。这一切都让他想到那个充满月光的晚上……那个莱因哈特懵懵懂懂、莽撞行事、就让他的一切努力付诸东流的晚上。  
她确实是一条无药可救的沉船。但她并没有孤独的坠入大海……她带走和埋葬了他、所有拼命向善的力量。  
齐格飞射在了那只被撑到透明的安全套里。

“好了，”齐格飞捏住那只装满精液的套子，扔进垃圾桶。然后他顺手把地上的其他包装纸和易拉罐也扔进去。  
他捡起自己的衣服穿好，半蹲下来，给因为长时间帮他口交而眼角发红的莱因哈特穿衣服。  
“多听你姐姐的话……不管怎么说，我们都很爱你。不要吃这么多零食了，碳酸饮料也要控制。”他拍了拍莱因哈特的屁股。  
“把你的游戏手柄自己收好……然后上楼来。你今天可以到后院草坪来。”  
莱因哈特观察齐格飞的表情，确认他变得和平常一样后，才笑着抱了一下他的腰。

邻居一家是第一次看到莱因哈特。  
“拍照吗？……这位是？”女主人隔着篱笆好奇地问。  
“我的妹妹，”安妮罗杰抱着亚历桑德拉，用胳膊肘碰了碰莱因哈特，“今天刚放假，来帮我带孩子。”她和丈夫已经想好了说辞，今天和丈夫公司的员工也透露了一点口风，说她有一个从乡下来的亲妹妹。以后平时就可以逐步让莱因哈特出来见人，只有在她怀孕的时候再把她关回地下室，并且对外声称她是回学校上学了。  
女主人和男主人点点头。这个小美女确实一看就是大美女的亲妹妹。只有她家的小儿子嘀咕了一声，今天没看到她什么时候来的呀。  
“可以帮我们照张相吗？”齐格飞把照相机递给隔壁男主人，“我想洗出来，放到公司办公桌上。”  
男主人一脸理解的接过相机。谁有这样的家庭不想要炫耀呢？  
他举起相机，把英俊的红发青年，抱着婴儿的金发美女，和站在他们之间的小美女全部塞入取景框。白色的阳光像油漆一样落在他们身上。

齐格飞看着不远处的镜头，微微一笑。  
人的幸福只有靠自己争取。人的愿望也只能靠自己实现。  
他如今有了一个小时候那样的独栋房子，一片打理的井井有条的后院草坪，一个世间最美丽的妻子，一个同样世间最美丽的情人，还有了一个假以时日也会变成世间最美丽的女儿。他努力工作、供养着家里的三个金发天使……也许未来还会有更多金发天使……那这不就是天堂吗？  
所以这才是他真正的愿望……  
和当年在奥丁小镇上第一次见到的姐妹俩永远在一起，成为一个平凡幸福的中产之家。

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for @Usada


End file.
